Till Kingdom Comes
by Priest Li Xiang
Summary: A strange little thing in which Relena and one of the pilots goes missing for four years...


This story is actually kinda old. Probably nearly two years old now ^^;; (which, of course, would explain why it's not a crossover) Ah well, what do you guys think?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Noin watched the four Gundam Pilots and her lover, looking for their reactions to the news she was to bring, "I can't find them. All their belongings are gone, and no one saw them leave."  
  
"Kidnappers?" a seventeen year old Quatre asked, his brow creased with worry.   
  
Milliardo shook his head, "There are no signs of struggle in Relena's room, nor his. Whatever happened to two of them just up and left."  
  
WuFei snorted, "Damned onna. Just what does she think leaving the Sank Kingdom will accomplish."  
  
"We don't know," Noin murmured, "We don't know anything." Trowa and Milliardo nodded in agreement. Things were going to get rough unless they found the two runaways.  
  
"What I want to know," Hiro growled, "is just how the hell that loudmouthed baka got Relena to go with him."  
  
------------------------------------  
Till Kingdom Comes  
Sugar-chan  
------------------------------------  
  
The lead singers of 'Peaceful Death' gazed at the Royal Palace in something akin to boredom. Their keyboardist and base guitar player, however, were staring in awe. "Peace" was the lead female singer, and drummer, and "Death" was the lead male singer, otherwise known as that fool with an electric guitar. The keyboardist was "Fate" and the base guitarist was "Craze". No one knew the bands' real names, hell, Fate and Craze didn't even know Peace and Death's real names.  
  
Peace was five foot eight, with orange-blonde hair cut to her chin. It splayed wildly around her face-- all except for the tight waist length braid that came from the base of her neck. Sapphire blue eyes were hidden by a pair of rainbow shades that matched her rainbow tye-dye dress. Knee-high black leather boots and black leather gloves completed the emsomble.  
  
Death had chestut brown hair that normally would have fallen to his knees had he not swept it up into a high ponytail with a black ribbon. He wore a pair of black dockers over black-and-various-shades-of-grey army fatigues, accompained by a white muscle shirt, his own pair of finger-less black leather gloves and a pair of mirror shades pushed up onto the top of his head, uncovering vibrant amethyst irises.  
  
Fate had her raven, with florcent green streaks, hair tied in a pair of french-braided pigtails that fell to her hips. Ruby eyes glinted in the afternoon sunlight. She wore a dress identical to Peace's however instead of a rainbow of colors, hers was gold, white, and black. She wore brown leather ankle boots, and a brown leather choker. A tattoo of a black and gold dragon was upon her right shoulder.  
  
Craze was the odd one in the group. His eyes were coal black, with only a slight tinge of green along the edges of the irises. His platinum blonde hair was in a buzzcut aside from the wild bangs that were spiked out in all directions, and dyed with all the different colors of the rainbow. His shirt was glaringly orange, accomapined by a pair of white khaki shorts and white tennis shoes. He wore wire glasses that he didn't need, but thought looked cool.  
  
"I can't believe we're jamming for the King's wedding"  
  
Death smirked in Craze's direction, "I wonder if they know exactly what they're getting into hiring us, ya know?"  
  
Peace and Fate grinned, while Craze clapped his buddy on the back. Peace and Death had been the original members of Peaceful Death, and Craze had jumped in one night at a club with his base guitar. They'd been surprized, but they kept jamming, and Craze made up the parts where he played Base. He'd learned that Peaceful Death had been touring clubs all over the world for about four months, and practically begged them to let him come. They'd eventually agreed (he'd interupted six of their preformances with his base and everyone seemed to love it). Fate'd been elected into the fold, a year and a half later, when the trio had attended a talent show for the hell of it. She was the youngest, at nineteen; as she'd joined at sixteen while the other three were nineteen.   
  
She was the one that eventually managed to get them a record contract because she'd badgered her mother into locating record manager. When news came about His Highness, King Milliardo Peacecraft, getting married, their manager had literally climbed through all the redtape to get the quartet to play for the King's wedding. They'd managed it.  
  
"A lot of hell is what they're getting us into," Peace snickered, the sobered somewhat. Over her four and a half years in the band she'd mellowed out quite a bit. She'd been so uptight when they started, Death reflected, and Peace continued, "We've gotta find out where we are to go, no?"  
  
"Quit with the French," Craze complained, pulling a face that the other three laughed at as their limo came to a halt outside the palace doors. They were greeted by a large fellow, dressed in arabian clothing.  
  
"Follow me," he rumbled, and Peaceful Death shrugged to themselves, following the large man. Fate and Craze were too into staring at the palace decorations to realise that Peace and Death were ignoring everything the 'common' man would stare at. They'd nod at certain objects, ad speak to each other withone word questions and answers.  
  
"That?" Death nodded his head at a two foot tall statue of the missing Queen Relena Peacecraft. Peace rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stupid"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They stopped before a door and the pair fell silent as their friends stopped behidn them. The arabian man pushed the door open, and nodded inside, "This wing hasn't been used in years, although mantaince is still maintaining it's pristine condition. You may use it."  
  
Death grinned and snapped a salute at the man, "Yes sir!"  
  
"Death, stop teasing the man," came Peace's retort for the confused looking arabian. Shaking his head, the man left the four to scower the wing.  
  
"Soooooo," Craze muttered, poking at various objects, "Why do you thik this Wing's been left alone?"  
  
"I would believe," Death chuckled, "that this would answer your question"   
  
Craze, Fate and Peace crowded around him as he pressed a tile in the wall. It slid open, silently, and the quartet slipped in like a set of shadows. As much as they joked and talked, they did know how to be silent. Death lead the way down the passage that seemed to lead underground. When they finally got to the end, Fate and Craze stared in open shock, "A gundam!"  
  
"Gundam 02," Peace muttered.  
  
"Otherwise known as Gundam Deathscythe-Hell Custom," Death continued, a fond note entering his voice. Craze and Fate stared at them.  
  
"How do you know about this thing?!"  
  
Death looked over at them with a rakish grin, but Peace beat him to the punch.  
  
"Why wouldn't Duo Maxwell know about his own gundam?"  
  
Silence echoed this statement, and Death burst out laughing, "Lay up guys. It's not like I'm some totally other person. I'm still Death, king of the electric guitar!"  
  
Fate looked at Peace, "How did you know that he was Duo Maxwell?"  
  
The blonde shrugged, "Violet eyes, chestnut brown hair, love of scythes and death, baseket ball skills, and the fact that I've known him of about seven years now."  
  
"But," Craze looked stunned, "That was when the war between OZ the Gundams started!"  
  
"That's true," Death, formerly Duo, chuckled, "But I haven't even thought of Deathscythe in little over four years now. I doubt anyone is monitoring this room, it's been five years since I left Deathscythe here, and I didn't mention to anyone where it was hidden. Come on, we might as well get to our rooms before someone discovers us missing. Lead the way, oh almighty and powerful missing ruler of earth"  
  
"Shut up, Death," Peace muttered, but took the lead anyways, calling over her shoulder, "Fate? Craze? Please don't tell anyone who we are. We've been having so much fun touring with you two, that we couldn't _stand_ if anyone else found out. We've been making our own way in the world, without anyone else's influence."  
  
Fate smiled, "Peace, I give you my word. No one will find out that Peace of Peaceful Death is really Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Same for me," Craze cackled, "I can't wait to see what will happen when you two finally reveal yourselves, but I won't push it, and I won't tell no one!"  
  
------------------------------------  
Two nights later  
------------------------------------  
  
Peace sat down in her over-stuffed chair with a sigh. Death Flopped over her bed, and watched her with his hands proping his chin, "So... what's wrong?"  
  
She fingered her braid and sighed once more, "Those idiots that cut Milliardo's, and the pilot's hair wanted to cut my braid off! For the fourth time, too!"  
  
"They don't much like braids, then do they?" his smirk made Peace laugh. She knew how Death felt about his hair, and back when the two of them were doing what was..."expected"... of them, the same women had tried to cut his braid off. Peace tugged at the dresscoat she was wearing.  
  
"Good Lord, these things are annoying. I'm damned glad we'll be out of here tommarrow morning, and we can sit back, relax, and not worry about anything except where our next gig will be."  
  
"No kidding, it's like wearing one of those stuffy high school uniforms again. I hated those things... oh well, we've got ten minutes to get down to the reception to play."  
  
Peace stood up, straightening her jacket and dress once more, then walked out of the room, Death just behind her, wearing his own fancy white coat-- with a black scarf tucked into his collar, and a golden cross settled in the centerof his chest.  
  
The pair entered the ballroom hall and settled themselves on the stage. They sighed as guests started to show up, and they got into their positions. When Milliardo and Noin entered and took their seats, one of the guards announced that they had gotten a popular band to play songs that probably weren't regularly used at royal weddings.  
  
He was interupted by a snicker from Craze, who had the resolve to look pleased with himself. That concluded his little speech, and the Death nodded his head.  
  
Fate smirked slightly, adjusting her keyboard/synthesizer, she began to play a fiddle's music. For a few moments that was all that there was. The, in union, Craze and Peace began their instruments, Death a moment later on an acoustic guitar. Death's voice was strong and almost perfect as he began to sing,  
  
I'm really kinda bad at hedging my bets  
Straddling the fence just to get my feet wet  
It's sorta like me to jump on in  
To see if I sink or swim  
So maybe I'm a fool for taking this fall  
But it's all for you or nothing at all  
Too late for a little in love  
I'm all the way in  
  
Ain't no kinda, sorta, maybe  
When I'm holding you baby  
Halfway ain't near enough  
Every Waking minute  
Got my heart and soul in it  
No I can't be just a little in love  
No such thing as a little in love  
  
This is high wire walking   
  
--at this, Peace and Death both shot amused looks at Trowa, but none seemed to have caught it.--  
  
I don't need a net  
Parachute jumping, ain't pulled the cord yet  
  
--to Hiro, who was watching them in a less than cordial fashion--  
  
No turning back now, I'm going all the way down.  
  
Ain't no kinda, sorta, maybe  
When I'm holding you baby  
Halfway ain't near enough  
Every Waking minute  
Got my heart and soul in it  
No I can't be just a little in love  
No such thing as a little in love  
  
I might learn the hard way  
That's the chance I take  
Knowing there's no such thing  
As a little heartache  
  
Ain't no kinda, sorta, maybe  
When I'm holding you baby  
Halfway ain't near enough  
Every Waking minute  
Got my heart and soul in it  
No I can't be just a little in love  
No such thing as a little in love  
  
No such thing as a little in love  
I can't be just a little in love  
No such thing as a little in love  
  
I can't be...  
No such thing as a little in love.  
  
I can't be...  
No such thing as a little in love.  
  
I can't be...  
No such thing as a little in love.  
  
I can't be...  
No such thing as a little in love.  
  
They trailed off, Peace snickering slightly in the background. No one would catch the references that they had in the song. It was a late twentith century song, and thus no one would recognise it. Peace, Death, Craze and Fate had often spent time digging through old volumes of recordings to come up with good songs.  
  
"Shall we?" Peace mumbled, her eyes glittering. Death grinned back at her, and gave a brisk nod. They might as well enjoy themselves here. Tomarrow it would be business as usual, and they'd be trying to make sure their cover wasn't blown.   
  
Death started playing his guitar with the sound of Peace rolling the sticks on the cymbols with a "Yeah-ha". The base guitar started into the beat, followed a couple of moments later by the keyboard and drums. Death's voice rang clear out over the crowd who'd taken to dancing to their first song.  
  
My heart's been beatin' faster  
Does it mean that I'm in love  
I just can't get enough of your smile  
I'm flying higher now  
Oh baby can't you see  
What you mean to me  
  
Do I want ya  
Do I love ya  
Do I think the whole world of ya  
Do I know that I'm a lucky man  
Do I gotta hold ya  
Need to squeese ya  
Feel my head reel when I see ya  
Wonder does this mean I got it bad  
Yeah   
Yeah  
  
You turn to walk my way  
And it sends shivers down my spine  
Happens everytime  
Like a waterfall keeps flowing  
I'm over the top  
Babe, I just can't stop  
  
Do I want ya  
Do I love ya  
Do I think the whole world of ya  
Do I know that I'm a lucky man  
Do I gotta hold ya  
Need to squeese ya  
Feel my head reel when I see ya  
Wonder does this mean I got it bad  
Yeah   
Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah-Oh!  
  
Death played the notes fast and hard on his electric.  
  
Do I want ya  
Do I love ya  
Do I think the whole world of ya  
Do I know that I'm a lucky man  
Do I gotta hold ya  
Need to squeese ya  
Feel my head reel when I see ya  
Wonder does this mean I got it bad  
Yeah  
  
Do I want ya  
Do I love ya  
Do I think the whole world of ya  
Do I know that I'm a lucky man  
Do I gotta hold ya  
Need to squeese ya  
Feel my head reel when I see ya  
Wonder does this mean I got it bad  
Yeah   
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Fate turned it to the fiddle setting again, and made it sound as though there were two fiddles playing in the background of the song. It trailed off, leaving Peace grinning. It was her turn to sing.  
  
Death began with the electric, smirking lightly.  
  
I woke up this moring with a buzz rollin' 'round in my   
brain  
  
Peace began the drums to go with her singing.  
  
I haven't been drinking' but it feels pretty good just   
the same.  
  
Craze came in with the base guitar.  
  
It must be contagious-- looks like it's goin' around.  
It's cool once you catch it-- you can't keep your feet   
on the ground.  
  
Fate's keyboard came in sounding like another base guitar.  
  
Oh now,  
  
C'mon, c'mon-- let's get something started   
C'mon, c'omn-- let's start something now  
  
We gonna rock this country  
We gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-- every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-- give it a whirl  
We gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world.  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
  
From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too  
Or Nevada, no matter where you live-- this buzz is for   
you.  
  
I said,   
  
C'mon, c'mon-- let's get something started   
C'mon, c'omn-- let's start something now  
  
Here we go!  
  
We gonna rock this country  
We gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-- every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-- give it a whirl  
We gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world.  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
  
Let's go!  
  
Hey-hey--Yeah!  
  
Hey-hey--Hey!  
  
We're pluggin' in the power  
Crankin' up the sound  
It's comin' your direction  
It's headin' to your town  
We're kickin' up dust  
Blowin' off steam  
Let's get nuts now  
Everybody scream!  
  
We gonna rock this country  
We gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-- every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-- give it a whirl  
We gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world.  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
  
Get ready, we're comin'  
  
Death and Peace flashed each other a grin and decided to play another one of their more favorite songs. He grinned, an almost evil light taking over his violet eyes. He grinned to the crowd dancing on the floor-- others had come while they were singing, "Okay, This is one of Peace's favorite songs, and has nothing to do with weddings, or any such jazz. 'Honey I'm home'..."  
  
Peace started with her drums, "Hit it" and Death came in with the guitar, Fate with her fiddle-sounding keyboard. Only to fall silent whe Peace began singing.  
  
The car won't start-- it's falling apart  
I was late for work and the boss got smart  
My pantyline shows-- got a run in my hose  
My hair went flat-- man, I hate that   
  
The other three began to play  
  
Just when I thought things couldn't get worse  
I realized I forgot my purse  
With all this stress-- I must confess  
This could be worse than PMS  
  
This job ain't worth the pay  
Can't wait 'till the end of the day  
Honey, I'm on my way.  
Hey!   
Hey!   
Hey-he-Hey!  
  
Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-- give the dog a bone  
Hey!   
Hey! Honey, I'm home!  
  
I broke my nail openin the mail  
I cursed out loud 'cause it hurt like hell  
This job's a pain-- it's so mundane  
It sure don't stimulate my brain.  
  
This job ain't worth the pay  
Can't wait 'till the end of the day  
Honey, I'm on my way.  
Hey!   
Hey!  
Hey-he-Hey!  
  
Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-- give the dog a bone  
Hey!   
Hey! Honey, I'm home!  
  
Oh, rub my neck will you?  
  
Yeah  
  
Whoo  
  
Hey, hey, hey, heeeeey!  
  
Honey, I'm home and I had a hard day  
Pour me a cold one and oh, by the way  
Rub my feet, gimme something to eat  
Fix me up my favorite treat  
Honey, I'm back, my head's killing me  
I need to relax and watch TV  
Get off the phone-- give the dog a bone  
Hey!   
Hey! Honey, I'm home!  
  
I'm home  
  
Ohhhhh...  
  
Oh, that feels much better.  
  
Without pause, they began the next song, while one of the guard was taking requests to ask the band to play. Peace began the drums and a second later, Death started the electric, and Craze started the base. Fate just let the sound 'twang' from her keyboard.  
  
Ah-ah-ow  
  
Uh-huh yeap yeah  
  
I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty   
smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-- you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're speical  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
  
Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
  
So ya got the brain, but have ya got the touch?  
Don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much.  
  
Uh-huh yeap yeah  
  
I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-- just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock   
it  
'Cause heaven forbid it should fall out of place.  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're speical  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else.  
  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Now, don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
  
N'yeaaaah  
  
You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car goodnight  
C'mon baby tell me-- you must be jokin' right!  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're speical  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else.  
  
Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves, but have you got the touch?  
Now, don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
Uh-uh-uh now  
  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely   
nights  
That don't impress me much  
  
Uh-huh yeap yeah  
  
Okay, so what do you think you're Elivs or something  
  
Whatever  
  
That don't impress me  
  
Fate nodded to the group, "We've got a request guys. 'The Fever'"  
  
"What made the person request that? It's a rodeo song!"  
  
"Oh lay off, Craze," Death grinned, "We're partying-- Let's jam!"  
  
------------------------------------  
Next Morning  
------------------------------------  
  
Peace and Death sat high in the branches of one of the trees on the Peacecraft estate. Fate and Craze had taken the instruments and left before anyone had gotten up, so Peace and Death could have some quiet time. Death's eyes were suspciously wet, but he wouldn't let his tears fall.  
  
"It's funny, isn't it?" Peace sighed. Since they were watching the building, they didn't notice Hiro leaning against the tree watching them.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
Peace waved a hand, "The last time I left here, it was the middle of the night, I was alone, and I didn't have a clue as to what to do."  
  
"I know what you mean," Death chuckled dryly, "I'd probably wondering where the hell you are if I hadn't seen ya leaving. That's something I'd do, runaway, I mean--" Peace opened her mouth, but Death held up his hands, "--I know, I know, You've explained yourself to me in shouting matches before, let's try not to start another one, okay?"  
  
They fell silent, and Hiro's eyes widened more than just fractionally. Now he knew why those two seemed so familar to him. Now he knew why they had been looking at the various pilots and palace staff in amuzement during their songs. He waited a few minutes to see if they'd say something, before he did.  
  
"You two are fools."  
  
Peace and Death jerked in surprize to find Hiro standing below them, arms crossed and customary scowl. Death blinked, "What do you mean Yui-san?"  
  
"Cut the crap, Maxwell."  
  
"Gah!" proceeding that the former gundam pilot fell out fo the tree landing in front of Hiro, "Owowowowowowowow..."  
  
"You might as well come down here, too, Relena."  
  
"It's Peace now," the blonde growled, "Death and me would prefer it if you didn't mention this to anyone, alright Hiro? 'Sides the two of us have to go. C'mon Death"  
  
Death gave a slight wave to Hiro, "Bye Heechan! See ya in a few years or whatever," and turned to catch up with his friend and bandmate.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hiro seems more... animated, these days, doesn't he?" Quatre smiled, "At least he's not still as a statue anymore." Trowa nodded, watching Hiro dissappear into the wing of the estate where Peaceful Death had stayed just over a week prior. He returned a few momets later, silent, but with a set of envolpes in his hand. The blodne walked over to see what he hand, and Hiro haded to envelopes over to him before dissappearing down the hall again.  
  
Quatre returned to Trowa's side and handed him one of the letters.   
  
------------------------------------  
Quatre.   
You look well, Q-bean. It's been way  
to long since we last saw ya, but   
hey, for purposes of protection, me   
and Peacecraft couldn't hang around.   
Sorry. Anyways, just wanted to tell   
you that I'm sorry for taking off   
[twice] without saying G'bye. Or   
Hello for that matter. Ah well,   
Relena and I have to book it, take   
care buddy.  
Duo Maxwell  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Trowa   
You're doing fine for someone who's   
only job was supposed to be as a war  
monger. I've been hanging around Duo  
way to much, picking up his language.   
We've missed you guys, but we   
couldn't really just show up without   
giving away who we are. It seems   
funny, before, we were on hitlists   
because I was Queen and Duo was a   
Gundam Pilot. Now we're on hitlists   
only because the fools want to become   
famous for shooting down someone   
famous. Ah well, life's tough. Well,   
Duo and I must be off, we have to be   
in Mississippi before nightfall.   
Goodbye, Trowa.  
Relena Peacecraft.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Milliardo  
It's about time you got married.   
Sheesh! Five years? Were you looking   
for me, or were you just looking for  
your sister?  
Duo Maxwell.  
Ignore his ramblings. He tends to...   
get weird. I think he's been hanging   
around Chris for a lot longer than   
nessicary. Congratulations, brother.   
Aside form the fact that it was   
emensely boring (and probably would   
have been better if Duo tried to be   
the Priest) your wedding was   
beautiful. Yes, Duo and I were there,  
but you probably didn't recognise us.  
No one should, since we've taken such  
precotions not to be found out. Good   
Luck, brother.  
Relena Peacecraft.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Noin  
All I can do is ask your forgiveness   
for not telling anyone where I was   
going, or leaving for so long. Duo   
wasn't suppoosed to have found out,   
but he saw, and followed, me. He's   
helped me out of one jam to many   
these days. I'll probably only see   
you again when you have a child, so   
don't worry about me. As I told Trowa,   
Duo and I are headed for Mississppi   
before nightfall, but you probably   
won't find this note for a few weeks,   
and by then you'll never be able to   
find us.  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Wu-man  
Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't call you that...   
Ah, what the heck! Hi Wu-man! If you   
couldn't tell, it's me: Duo. Relena   
and I stopped by to catch her brother's  
wedding but we're off again. You still   
playing with that sword of yours? You   
better be careful. Later, Wu-man.  
Duo Maxwell.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hiro  
Jesus... I can't believe you actually   
caught on to us. Ah well, don't tell   
anyone, okay Heechan? We don't need   
anyone else finding out who, and where,   
we are. Since you're always so silent   
(of course we noticed that you hadn't   
changed while we were there!) it   
shouldn't be to hard. Oh, yeah, inside's  
a pass (to get past Nick, our Mngr) to   
visit us if you want. Relena didn't   
want to give it to you, but I figured   
you should at least be able to track us   
down when you want to. Afterall, I   
don't want the Perfect Soldier trying   
to kill me. Take care of yourself,   
Hiro.  
Duo Maxwell  
  
------------------------------------  
  
They say mother earth is breathing  
With each wave that fids the shore  
Her soul rises in the evening  
For to open twilight's door  
Her eyes are the stars in heaven  
Watching o'er us all the while  
And her heart it is in Ireland  
Deep within her Emerald Isle  
  
We are forty against hundreds  
In someone else's bloody war  
We know not why we're fighting   
Or what we're dying for  
They will storm us in the morning  
When the sunlight turns the sky  
Death is waiting for its dance now  
Fate has sentenced us to die.  
  
Ireland I am coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
And fences made of stone  
I am reaching out won't you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland  
  
Oh the captain he lay bleeding  
I can hear him calling me  
These men are yours now for the leading  
Show them to their destiny  
And as I look up all around me  
I see the ragged tired and torn  
I tell them to make ready  
'Cause we're not waiting for the morn  
  
Ireland I am coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
And fences made of Stone  
I am reaching out won't you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland  
  
Now the fog is deep and heavy  
As we forge the dark and fear  
We can hear their horses breathing  
As in silence we draw near  
There are no words to be spoke  
Just a look to say good-bye  
I draw a breath and night is broken  
As I scream our battle cry  
  
Ireland I am coming home  
I can see your rolling fields of green  
And fences made of stone  
I am reaching out won't you take my hand  
I'm coming home Ireland  
  
I am home, Ireland.  
  
...We were fourty against hundreds...  
------------------------------------  
~Owari~  
------------------------------------  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
This started out as a little joke. What would happen if Relena and Duo ranaway after the war, and why? Well, Hiro went and 'died' (whether it was because Duo left, or Relena who left, that's up to you) Milliardo was too worried about finding her to getting married to his long-time fiancee/lover (he only did so when they decided that Relena had died).  
  
It stretched out with my long time thought that Duo would make a good singer in a band, so I made it that they started jamming together to raise money, to get out of fixes, and never thought that they'd actually get a record deal, nor that they would ever see those who had been close friends and family, except from afar.   
  
Why did I put 'Ireland' (Stephanie Davis, Jenny Yates, Garth Brookes) in there? It kinda reminded me of the gundam boys when they'refighting OZ. They don't have any clear-cut reasons-- Revenge, because that was what they were ordered to do-- and they were all prepared to die. They were also majorly outnumbered, and they survived because of the power of the gundams and their skill.   
  
Also, I was listening to Ireland as I wrote this.  
  
I hope you liked it.  
  
~Sugar-chan  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Gundam Boys, I don't Own Zechs, Noin or Relena. I do, however, own Craze and Fate.   
  
Ireland-- Garth Brooks [Fresh Horses]  
Honey I'm Home-- Shania Twain [Come on Over]  
That don't Impress me much-- Shania Twain [Come on Over]  
Rock this Country-- Shania Twain [Come on Over]  
A little in Love-- Paul Brandt [Outside the Frame]  
Yeah-- Paul Brandt [Outside the Frame] 


End file.
